When I Look At You
by Harry Potter's Guardian Angel
Summary: One-shot! Tōshirō and the other taichos and fukutaichos are at the International Leadership Conference, being held in Japan. There, Tōshirō runs into someone he has missed greatly, and Kenpachi finds someone he has missed also. Contains SLASH/Yaoi


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach. If I did, I would be rich! Which I'm NOT! Or the song "When I Look At You"**

**Summary: **Tōshirō and the other taichos and fukutaichos are at the International Leadership Conference (being held in Japan). There, Tōshirō runs into someone he has missed greatly, and Kenpachi finds someone he has missed also.

**Pairings:** Tōshirō/Harry, Kenpachi/Ichigo

"Talking"

_**Lyrics **_**(and music if you listen to the song. ^-^)**

**Beta: **Barrel of Monkeys

**Happy Birthday Tōshirō! 12/20/10**

**~.~**

Tōshirō Hitsugaya scanned the crowds, only half listening to some of the other taichos and their fukutaichos grumbling. His own fukutaicho was on the dance floor being twirled around by Izuru Kira. It was the International Leadership Conference. It was when the heads of all the countries and societies came together for business and fun. Most of the leaders brought their most powerful to show off and for protection in some cases. So the old man, who had miraculously survived the war thanks to Orihime Inoue, along with others, had brought his taichos and fukutaichos. He had of course left someone he trusted in charge.

That was how Tōshirō found himself at the ball that they were holding. He sighed in annoyance and took a flute of champagne from a passing waiter. He sipped at it as he watched the people dancing to the music playing. He let out a grunt when he felt someone jump onto his back. He caught a whiff of cotton candy and knew it was Yachiru. She giggled as she clung to his neck.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he asked the giggling 11th Division fukutaicho.

"Bun wants to dance with you." Yachiru said and he could hear a slight distaste in her voice. "I don't like her."

"Why?" Tōshirō asked as eyebrow rose.

"Cause she looks at you like she owns you." she said, shocking Tōshirō.

"She does?" he said and she nodded and hopped down.

"Kenny's depressed." she said and he looked down at her. She looked at least nine and she wore shimmering black Chinese dress that had pink clasps and purple flowers starting at the bottom on the left.

"He is?" he asked raising an eyebrow. He himself wore a white tux, a white vest, an icy blue dress shirt tucked in, a dark blue tie, and a white belt. At the moment though he had his coat slung over his chair at their, the shinigami, table.

"Yeah. He misses Ichi-berry." she said.

"It's been five years for him." Tōshirō said and Yachiru nodded.

"I thought Ichi-berry would have contacted us by now." she said. "Especially with the way he looked at Ken-chan."

"Oh? How?" he asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Like the way you look at that necklace and that secret photo on your desk." she said. She had seen him looking at the beautiful pendent that was ALWAYS around his neck. It was a dragon with emerald eyes wrapped around a sword. The photo on his desk, which was hidden by paper work, was of Tōshirō and a beautiful male, though it had taken her forever to figure out that it was a he.

"I really shouldn't be surprised you know." he said looking down at her and she grinned at him innocently. The two had been secret friends since they had met, seeing as they were the youngest of the taichos and fukutaichos. She was like a younger sister to him, and he an older brother.

"S-Shiro-chan?" a voice said hesitantly to the side of the two. Tōshirō felt a rush of annoyance go through him before he turned to Momo. She was dressed in a purple strapless gown with plum branches at the bottom. Her hair was down for once and she had a little eye shadow on.

"Hai, Momo?" he asked his voice cold. She flinched, but he didn't apologize.

"Would you dance with me?" she asked. Kenpachi, who had just walked up, snorted as he watched. She glared at him for a moment before looking back at Tōshirō.

"Iie." he said and she looked like she was really shocked. 'As if.' he said. 'I'll only dance with one person.'

"Why not?" she demanded, no longer shy as she had been only just a moment ago.

"I don't dance with anyone." he said glaring at her.

"So you wouldn't even dance with me?" a light teasing voice said from behind them. The voice was soft and beautiful, like chiming bells in the wind. Tōshirō turned around quickly.

The person behind them was a head shorter than Tōshirō, who had finally gotten his growth spurt and now stood proud at 6'0". He had beautiful flawless lightly tanned skin, high cheek bones, a perfect nose, full plump pink lips, long lashes, perfect arched eyebrows, mid thigh length ebony silk hair. His hair was halfway up in an elegant and beautiful fashion and held up with white, black, icy blue, purple, turquoise, and emerald colored ornaments, that seemed connected to barely seen silk in those colors.

He wore a one-shouldered icy blue silk dress that flowed down his body, like water to pool just above the ground. There was a piece of turquoise silk attached at the top of his shoulder on the strap by a beautiful silver dragon with emerald eyes that was also wrapped around the strap. Starting at the bottom of the turquoise silk and dress were tiny diamonds, ebonies, sapphires, emeralds, and amethyst going up them in beautiful curves and designs like the wind.

They saw the faintest hints at silver and sapphire stilettos. He had a silver dragon arm bracelet on his right forearm that looked like the one on his dress, and he had emerald studs in his ears. He had lip-gloss on, mascara, white and icy blue eye shadow, and black eyeliner that made his gorgeous emerald eyes pop.

Yachiru giggled at Tōshirō's stunned face and took the glass out of his hand. The taicho then swiftly walked up to the person and looked down to keep the eye contact.

"You've gotten even taller." the beauty whispered.

"And you have gotten even more beautiful." Tōshirō said. In the blink of an eye, the two were wrapped around each other, hanging on tightly.

"I've missed you so much, Tōshirō."

"And I you, Harry." Toshio whispered in his ear.

"I changed it to Hari now, actually." Harry, now Hari, told his lover. Tōshirō pulled back and his lover saw his confused face. "I had planned on moving to Japan to stay with my cousin. But it turns out we can just go with you." it took Tōshirō a moment to figure it out.

"Y-you died?" he said loud enough for the others to hear. The two women gasped and the three came over.

"Hai and I stayed dead this time." he said with a little mirth. "My cousin and I had gone shopping to relax a few days after the last battle, and two loose Death Eaters jumped us. We killed them but the damage had already been done. We are in gigais at the moment."

"Where is your cousin?" Tōshirō asked and Hari's smile turned a little sad.

"I left him hiding on the balcony near the curtains. He looked ready to cry and he wanted to be left alone." he said, his face and tone sad.

"Why would he be sad?" Yachiru asked. Instead of looking at her, Hari locked eyes with Kenpachi.

"It's hard to contact and see the person you love when you have no way to do so." Hari said and the man's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Momo asked, her voice harsh and Hari glared at her.

"What if your friends abandoned you, the people you trusted backstabbed you, and you had no way to contact the people that actually care about you. The only way would be through the people you thought were your friends." he said glaring at her. By now, the other taichos and fukutaichos had gathered around.

"You still aren't making any sense." Momo yelled.

"My cousin," Hair started, a glare on his face as he spoke through gritted teeth, "is Ichigo Kurosaki." he said making their eyes widen and making them flinch back. The only ones who didn't look surprised were Tōshirō and Yachiru, and Kenpachi was nowhere to be seen. Just then, the music began to play and Tōshirō put on his jacket and took Hari's hand, much to Momo's rage.

"Let's dance, Hari." Tōshirō said as he dragged his lover out onto the nearly empty dance floor.

"This is our song." Hair recognized, as they took their places. Tōshirō just smiled, keeping his eyes on Hari. Neither noticed that they were the only ones on the floor as the lyrics began.

_**Everybody needs inspiration,**_

_**Everybody needs a song.**_

_**A beautiful melody,**_

_**When the night's so long.**_

_**Cause there is no guarantee,**_

_**That this life is easy.**_

Tōshirō looked down at Hari and the two stared at each other as they danced, swayed, and twirled together to the song that soothed them, spoke to their hearts, and the song they first danced to, together when they had met during Hari's fourth year.

_**Yeah, when my world is falling apart.**_

_**When there's no light to break up the dark.**_

*_Flashback*_

_Harry ran silently through Hogsmeade. He wasn't supposed to be there, let alone out of the castle. But he could no longer take the stares and whispers of the students around him as his world began to fall apart before his very eyes. When he had first found out, he was a wizard he had thought that things would change for him. They had for a while before the whispering and the stares began- before he found out his first friend, Ron Weasley, was a lying jealous bastard. _

_Both of them, Ron and Hermione, had only been his friends for the money and fame. Now Ron no longer needed to pretend to be his friend, the Tri-Wizard Tournament had taken care of that, and Hermione now had Viktor Krum curious about her, and no longer needed Harry. _

_He was by himself now, spending most of his time in the library reading, working on schoolwork, or studying spells and such to help him in the dark tournament. His world was falling apart and slowly descending him into the darkness- no light to be seen anywhere. It scared him, but he had resigned himself. _

_He no longer needed to hide his intelligence, so he sailed to the top of his classes; Professor McGonagall had pushed him up to sixth year work. The professors, including Snape, who he had become close to, claimed he was a prodigy, a genius. That was fine with Harry, but it brought him no friends, no one to love him for him. Not The Harry Potter, Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One, The Savior. _

_After a rather nasty run in with Malfoy, which ended with Moody transforming him into a ferret, he had snuck out of the castle and had made his way to Hogsmeade under his invisibility cloak. Once he had looked around, he had taken it off, only to hear sniffing. Harry had then turned to see a huge white beast with blue markings and a weird mask. Harry had known what that was. A hollow. That apparently wanted to eat him._

_'Of course it does.' Harry thought. This brought him to his current situation. He saw the Shrieking Shack up ahead and he pushed magic into his legs. He stumbled and fell to the ground. He cursed as the hollow began to laugh. Harry turned so he could see the hollow and snarled at the thing as it began to gloat. Only it was cut off mid-sentence._

_"Reign over the frosted heavens... Hyōrinmaru!" the hollow was encased in ice before it broke apart, the hollow "dissolving". Harry leaned back on his arms and let out a sigh of relief._

_"About damn time." he grumbled before trying to stand up only to fall back onto the ground. He groaned and opened his eyes. They widened when they saw the figure in front of him. A white haired man with beautiful turquoise eyes, dressed in the normal shinigami garb, only he had a white haori on. His sword was back in the sheath, but there was still ice and water everywhere._

_"What's a taicho doing here in England?" he said in disbelief. The man raised an eyebrow and Harry flushed, but didn't let up. "Well?"_

_"More hollows are popping up in the area." he said simply and Harry nodded._

_"Probably because of the Tri-Wizard Tournament." Harry told the man, whose eyes widened._

_"They started that again?" he said in disbelief and Harry nodded with a snort._

_"They are morons. They thought it would make England look good." Harry said and it was the man's turn to snort as he sat down, arms in his sleeves. "I'm Harry Potter." Harry said with a slight wave._

_"Tōshirō Hitsugaya." the other said._

_"What division are you taicho of?" _

_"Juu." Tōshirō said and Harry nodded. Tōshirō was silent before saying "It's kind of nice to introduce myself, and not have someone staring and-"_

_"Whispering behind your back saying 'It's the prodigy genius!' ?" Harry guessed and the man looked at him with slightly widened eyes._

_"Hai."_

_"Same here." Harry said with the smile and Tōshirō found himself smiling back._

_**That's when I, I, I look at you.**_

_**When the waves are flooding the shore,**_

_**and I can't find my way home anymore. **_

_**That's when I, I, I look at you.**_

_After that, Harry would sneak out of Hogwarts or Tōshirō would sneak into Hogwarts so the two could talk and chat. They told the other all about themselves, Harry even telling Tōshirō all about the abuse at the Dursley's hands. Tōshirō also helped Harry fix his appearance too. He got Harry to get his eyes fixed, his ears pierced, and to get his hair grown out to his waist._

_**When I look at you,**_

_**I see forgiveness,**_

_**I see the truth.**_

_When Harry was with Tōshirō, he could forget all about the others and about the Tri-Wizard Tournament that threatened his life. He could forgive the wizards just a little more when he saw Tōshirō, as their judgment gave him the chance to meet Tōshirō, and to see him when they could steal their moments together. He treasured them the most._

_**You love me, for who I am,**_

_**Like the stars hold the moon,**_

_**Right there where they belong.**_

_**And I know I'm not alone.**_

_The first time they kissed was when Harry had run to their meeting place crying. The words of other students ringing in his ears. The poisoned words telling him that no one loved him, and that he was better off dead. Usually the words rolled right off him, and he never gave them a second thought. But this had struck him as he knew that the words were the truth. _

_He had realized a while ago that he had fallen in love with Tōshirō. However it would never work. Tōshirō showed no interest in him that way, he wasn't even gay or bisexual that Harry knew of. And the fact that by the sounds of it he seemed to be in love with his childhood friend, Momo Hinamori, who seemed to be in love with her taicho, Aizen. So Harry would not burden his only and true friend, and not chance losing him again. Added to the fact that Sev had just told him about the Yule Ball he was required to attend and dance at- that meant finding a date. _

_He hadn't even notice he was crying until Tōshirō had said something when he walked into the Shrieking Shack. _

_"Harry? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Tōshirō asked, as he looked his weeping friend over. Harry sealed his lips shut and shock his head defiantly. "Harry?" Tōshirō asked but Harry didn't answer, his lips sealed shut. Tōshirō gave a frustrated sigh as he ran a hand through his hair, knowing he wouldn't get anything out of his smaller friend. _

_But Harry did break when Tōshirō swept him into his arms. The words just tumbled from Harry's lips like a waterfall over a cliff. Only when he was done did he realize what he had just told and confessed. As well as the tense arms around him, that quickly fell away. Harry kept his eyes on the ground, only to finally allow them to fall shut when his vision blurred from his tears that steadily fell from his eyes. He kept his head bowed so Tōshirō couldn't see his face,__and he didn't make a sound. Though his shaking shoulders and the tear drops on the floor being the only evidence that he was crying. _

_Then, there was a hand he knew so well lifting his face up. He could only blink in shock as soft lips met his own. He closed his eyes, savoring the loving touch before it all came crashing down on him. It always did._

_"I love you, Harry." Tōshirō whispered. Harry could only stare at his friend in shock. "I have for quite awhile, now." Harry felt tears start to fall again as he hugged his friend tightly, afraid that if he let go, he would disappear and never appear again. _

_"Will you let me escort you to the ball, Harry?" Tōshirō asked. Harry nodded silently, not trusting his voice. The smile he got from Tōshirō made his face go red. It was as if he had made Tōshirō the happiest person in the world._

_**Yeah when my world is falling apart,**_

_**When there's no light to break up the dark,**_

_**That's when I, I, I look at you.**_

_**When the waves are flooding the shore,**_

_**And I can't find my way home anymore,**_

_**That's when I, I, I look at you.**_

_Harry knocked on Severus's portrait door and it swung open a minute later. Severus's face showed his surprise as he let Harry in._

_"Harry? Why aren't you getting ready for the ball?" Severus asked and Harry blushed and mumbled something. "I can't understand you when you mumble, Harry Potter." Severus said dryly and Harry blushed and cleared his throat before speaking._

_"Can you help me? I'm not sure how to put this on." Harry said as he handed the silver box he was carrying to Severus. Severus opened the box and gasped._

_"Where did you get this Harry?" he asked as he ran a hand gently over the silk fabric._

_"My date had it custom made for me for tonight." Harry said, blushing and looking away. "He said he would come get me in," Harry glanced at the clock that sat on the fireplace, "in two hours." _

_"I'll help you." Severus said as he began to usher Harry to the bedroom. "Now let's hurry. We don't have a lot of time."_

_**You, appear just like a dream to me.**_

_**Just like kaleidoscope colors,**_

_**That cover me,**_

_Tōshirō knocked on the door to Severus Snape's room and waited. He shifted slightly, the only show that he was nervous. The portrait door began to open slowly and when Tōshirō could finally see, his breath caught. Harry looked absolutely breathtaking beautiful in the beautiful blue, white, and sliver hanfu. His hair had also been done up, it surprised him slightly as he had not know Ishida had included them. _

_"Wow." was the intelligent comment. Harry blushed slightly._

_"I like it, but it'll get ruined when we dance and stuff." Harry said with a small pout._

_"No they won't." Severus said. "I charmed them so that nothing will happen." he said before turning his attention to Tōshirō._

_"Tōshirō Hitsugaya, taicho of the 10th Division." he said bowing his head. _

_"Lord Severus Snape, Head of the Noble Houses of Prince and Snape." Severus said, bowing his head also. "I'm also a Potion Master." he said, his eyes flashing. Tōshirō nodded in understanding while he shivered inside. That done Severus turned to Harry and his eyes softened. He kissed Harry's forehead before handing him over to Tōshirō. _

_"The girls will be glaring at me." Harry said once he took in what Toshio was wearing, H__yōrinmaru was at his waist instead of on his back like usual. Tōshirō kept one hand on Hyōrinmaru's hilt, not that Harry could blame him. _

_The other champions and their dates could not stop looking at the two as they showed up. They couldn't believe their eyes. McGonagall smiled when she saw Harry, and how happy he was. _

_"H- Harry?" Hermione asked, her arm around Viktor Krum's. Harry looked at her coldly._

_"Yes Granger?" he asked and she flinched. _

_"Y- you're... " _

_"Gay?" Harry asked, his hand squeezing Tōshirō's arm a little. Tōshirō's hand came up to cover Harry's. _

_"Line up." McGonagall said and they did._

_They were the talk that night and for the rest of the year. They danced all night long, but the first song they danced to that they wanted to, and wasn't a requirement, was "When I Look At You". Ever since then that had been their song. Tōshirō stayed until the very end of the tournament, and held him all night when he couldn't sleep, when the nightmares of Cedric dying in front of him replying in his mind, over and over again. Even when he had to leave, they stayed in contact. Letters, calls, and Tōshirō would visit him whenever he could. They helped each other during each other's wars, always calling to let the other know that they were still there, alive. Tōshirō was Harry's light in the chaos and dark, and Harry was Tōshirō's warmth in the cold and dark._

_**All I need,**_

_**Every breath that I breathe,**_

_**Don't you know you're beautiful!**_

Tōshirō leaned down as Hari tilted his head up. They met in a kiss, a chaste one, as they continued to dance. They pulled back and Hari gave a beautiful smile, Tōshirō returning it with a small one of his own. Hari then saw something at the corner of his eye, and giggled.

_**Yeah, Yeah**_

Tōshirō raised an eyebrow in question and Hari jerked his head in the direction as Tōshirō twirled them around. He looked over and laughed quietly. Kenpachi had literally swept Ichigo off his feet. The two were kissing as Yachiru giggled off to the side.

"Ichigo looks different." Tōshirō said as they twirled again. "But happier."

"Hai. I grew his hair out and his wardrobe is now quite similar to mine." Hari said.

It was true. Ichigo's hair was now to his waist, it was still slightly messy giving it that sexy rough look. The top half was pulled up in an elegant bun, being held up by chopsticks, and he wore a black Chinese dress with crimson butterflies, and a long strip of sheer crimson cloth was around his back, hanging over the insides of his elbows. He wore simple black peep toe pumps on his feet, and black ebony studs in his ears.

"I'm sure Kenpachi is thankful." Tōshirō said as he dipped Hari.

"I'm glad." Hari said. The two then kept their eyes locked on the others.

_**When the waves are flooding the shore,**_

_**And I can't find my way home anymore,**_

_**That's when I, I, I look at you.**_

_**I look at you, Yeah, Whoa.**_

Tōshirō reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful diamond and emerald platinum ring, in the center, higher and bigger than the rest, was an ice blue diamond. Along the sides that didn't have stones were two dragons that looked a lot like Hyourinmaru. Tōshirō let go of Hari and knelt on one knee, keeping Hari's left hand in his, the ring poised at the top of his ring finger.

"Hari Prince-Snape will you make me the happiest and luckiest man in the whole universe?" Tōshirō asked and Hari giggled slightly at Tōshirō's nervous look. "Will you marry me?"

_**Yeah, Yeah, Oh, Oh**_

"Hai." Hari whispered as tears came to his eyes. Tōshirō slipped the ring onto his finger, a beautiful smile on his lips. Tōshirō then stood up and the two embraced. They kissed deeply as they began to dance again. They kept their eyes on each other as the rest of the song and dance went on. Knowing that when the song ended, chaos would take place. People wanting to congratulate them, planning the wedding, the wedding, the honeymoon, and of course, the life that came after that. It was chaotic, but they had each other and their loved ones. They had one another, and they wouldn't change it for the world. After all, they just had to look at the other and their love.

_**You, appear just like a dream to me.**_

**~.~**

**It's done! *begins to cry with joy* I never thought I would get it done in time! Many thanks to Barrel of Monkeys, also.**

**Happy Birthday to my favorite Bleach character, Tōshirō Hitsugaya! (Kenny's my second^-^) **

**Also, the links to Tōshirō's tux, Harry and Tōshirō Yule Ball outfit's, and Harry's hair should be on my profile.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it! **

**Please review! Make my day and this all worth it, because I'll have you know that I started working on this right after I posted the last chapter of "The Mother Next Door". I thought this would be short, but we can see that didn't happen. T.T So please review! *begins to cackle evilly* Or you can be thrown into my fireplace, since it is freezing here. Snow Everywhere. *evil cackles gone, replaced by angry mumblings about cold snow* ... I think it's time for bed... **

**Please Review!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
